


Swimming Towards You

by Recag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mermaid Kagami, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recag/pseuds/Recag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine almost dies in the ocean during the storm and is saved by a mermaid with red hair. They start to see each other a lot before falling in love with each other. However, Aomine has to make a choice to chose his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine goes to the ocean but while he's there the weather turns bad. He almost dies before being saved by a mysteries unseen stranger.

Aomine had always loved swimming in the ocean at night. It wasn’t the safest idea and Satsuki would always nag him for going but it always helped him relax and forget about the hardships. One night though it didn’t go so well. That night it was relatively cloudy but rain wasn’t in the forecast and Aomine had a hard day so he decided to go down despite the bad feeling that was brewing in his gut. After submerging himself in the water thunder rumbled signaling a storm had started. The rain started coming down hard and the waves started to crush over the tan man’s head forcing him under pulling him further and further down in the dark deeps of the unforgiving sea. After a few minutes Aomine lost conciseness. 

 

When he awoke he was on the shore line unsure of what had happened and how he got there. Looking back at the sea in which he almost died he saw a patch of what looked like red hair fleeting into unseen depths. He would of gone after it but the rain was to heavy and the waves unrelenting. While he was staring out at the sea he heard his phone begins to ring. He went over to where he had laid his cloths and reached into the soaking wet pocket of his shorts. Looking at the time it was 11:30, three hours after he went out. The person calling was no other then Satsuki. 

_ She's probably pissed  _ Aomine thought to himself. With an external sigh he picked up the call.

“Dai-chan where are you! I was very worried about you! You’ve been gone for three hours in the rain by yourself! You better not be at that ocean. Stay where you are I’m coming to find you. I’ll have to punish you then!” Satsuki was pissed. Aomine was bound to be mouthed off later. He surveyed the sense one last time. Even with his memory foggy he knew that he should of died here. There is no way a human could survive underwater for that long. He turned around and started to walk towards the road waiting for the torment of his best friend that was probably worse than death.  

  
Once Satsuki would finally let Aomine out of the car he had to promise her that he’d never go to the ocean alone again. Satsuki cried after Aomine told her what happened. Aomine had made Satsuki cry again which was his least favorite thing to do. It always made him feel dirty and like a child who did something they shouldn’t have who then got scolded for it. All Aomine wanted was for Satsuki to be happy and he knew he was the only one who could. Satsuki didn't love Aomine like that though. Aomine knew it and anyways he liked guys more then girls, romantically anyways. He liked girls like Mai-chan for their body but he liked guys like Tetsu for everything else. He just haven’t been able to find the _one yet_ that he wanted to be with for the rest of his days, though he had been looking. He’d had more one night stands than boyfriends and girlfriends and he isn’t happy with that. He’s becoming extremely lonely and he just doesn’t know what to do. Tetsu and Satsuki help but his love for them was different than the kind he desperately longed for. Since high school had ended his team went their separate ways and most of the Generation of Miracles did too. Tetsu and Satsuki bought an apartment together in America in Aomine thought that he would join them (though he bought a separate apartment across the hall). America had been great. They moved to a small California town a few hours away from Los Angeles. The people had been great and Aomine had been having a great time but no one here can even compete with him in basketball like the Generation of Miracles could. As much as he hated (most) of them they could at least compete with him. Now he worked as a gym teacher for a local high school and he was loving it. The students loved him and were always challenging him to a one on one (he let them win sometimes) and he doesn’t think he could find a better fit for him. He just wanted to find that certain someone to come home to everyday and unwind with. Right now though the ocean worked just fine. The stars were his savior and the water was his comfort. After the day that Aomine had he decided to go straight to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any of its characters. This is my first time publishing a fic online and I plan to update it every Sunday if I can. I'm not sure how long it will be but I will finish it to completion. This work is being beta read by Sleeplessidiot I couldn't have done this without her! If I need to add any more tags just tell me and I will do so.


	2. Stuck In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day after Aomine almost died and he takes some time to think about his past and what his future might hold.

The next day was bright and fresh from the rain that had become such a rarity to Aomine. After his near death experience he had to take the day off from work due to a major headache that was keeping him down. Satsuki had also taken the day off to take care him.

“Dai-chan, what do you want for breakfast?” Satsui was always in one way or another worrying about him, ever since they became friends Satsuki would try and take care of him but most of the time it ended in Aomine taking care of her. However, there was one thing that Satsuki couldn’t do and that was cooking. Everything Satsuki made always came out imperfect and barely edible even when following the directions perfectly for every step. 

“Let’s go with toast.” Aomine didn’t want to hurt her feelings and say that he'd rather do it himself so he picked one of the simplest foods he could think of. He even owned a toaster all Satsuki had to do was put two pieces of bread in and wait for them to pop up. She couldn’t possibly fuck that up could she?

“Alright Dai-chan!” With a smile Satsuki went into the kitchen and started fumbling around with the simple task.

_ How did I come out alive?  _ Aomine thought to himself again. Nothing added up. How did he get from the bottom of the ocean back to land? It was more than a miracle, someone had to save him but who? He thought again about the patch of red that he saw in the water.

_ It couldn’t be. If someone saved me why would they go back in. That couldn’t be it.  _ At this time Satsuki came back in with two pieces of very burnt toast. 

 

The day past in much of the same way. However, Aomine was able to convince Satsuki to take him out to lunch with her and Tetsu. Tetsu was a librarian in the largest library in town and Aomine was pretty sure he'd read every single book inside of it, twice. It was thanks to Tetsu that someone as dense as Aomine was able to learn how to write and speak in english in a way that almost sounder natural. Thinking about it Aomine really did miss Japan sometimes, he missed his family and his friends even if they didn’t miss him, above all else though he missed Mai-chan, what could he say, girls in America just couldn’t compare to the everlasting beauty of Mai-chan. Aomine once had a relationship in America though, it was one of his coworkers, Sydney. She teaches Math at the same school Aomine works in. Aomine actually thought she would be the one he’d be with for the rest of his life for awhile, but that was before he found out the truth. She was cheating on him. Tetsu saw her in the library with another man, they weren’t doing anything indecent but it was evident they were closer than just friends. Aomine was heart broken. It was then he first went to the ocean. He hid his tears in a body of water that was already septillions full. It was that moment when the ocean became his place. When he was there it always felt like someone was there to comfort him. Like he wasn’t truly alone despite his total isolation. 

Lunch came and went and so did the rest of the day. By the time that the sun went down Aomine was back to his regular old self. His headache was gone and so were all of his cares. It was Friday after all which meant that it was time for the weekend to truly begin! Satsuki still wanted to go everywhere with him so he couldn’t do anything too rash, so he decided to do what he would do any other day and go to his beach.

“Hey, Satsuki. Can you take me to the beach?” Aomine wasn’t sure that Satsuki would ever let him got to the beach again but it was worth a shot.

“Sure Dai-chan, I want to see what's so special about this beach for myself.” Satsuki sounded kind of sarcastic but it wasn’t like her to to do so.

“Really?”

“No Daiki, you almost died yester! I’m not taking you back so soon!” Satsuki only used his full first name when she was really pissed, Aomine had fucked up. After she was done shouting at him she stormed back to her and Testu’s apartment across the hall meaning that Aomine was in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters. Thanks for liking Chapter 1 so much! The story starts out kind of slow and the mermaid doesn't show up till chapter 4 but were getting there and I'd like to thank you all for going with me on thus journey!


	3. Where I've Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine starts thinking about some of the things he's done wrong over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short so I apologize for that. I've also been beta reading my own story for the time being as my beta reader has been very busy, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm also very bad at naming chapters so they're kinda unrelated. But here it is chapter 3. One chapter away from the mermaid!

Satsuki made sure that Aomine stayed in all weekend and that he avoided alcoholic beverages of all sorts. Aomine generally didn’t drink that much but when you can’t go out getting drunk is always an option. Despite all his complaining Aomine actually liked when Satsuki took care of him. It made him feel oddly loved and cared for. His parents never cared enough to do so. Satsuki was always like his mother, in fact Satsuki was better then his mother in almost every way. He never tried to kiss his mother like he tried to kiss Satsuki one time. She beat him up for trying. Since then Aomine always understood that Satsuki and him were never meant to be lovers. Aomine found that strikingly reassuring, to know that his best friend would always be there for him when he needed her the most. Aomine is thankful that Tetsu is back too. In middle school and most of high school things didn’t go that well for two of them. Things didn’t go that well for any of them who were once known as the Generation of Miracles. Things went worse for Tetsu. He failed what he set out to do, he couldn’t find a light bright enough to stop any of them. Akashi had won and then every year after that. Tetsu had lost his passion and then himself. Satsuki had told Aomine all of this and he quit himself. He left to go help his friend and it all worked out in the end, Tetsu has never been the same since then though it made Aomine really understand just what monster they were. He regrets it more then anything, he never wanted to hurt the person who at one point meant so much to him. He sometimes wished it worked out between the two of them, he and Tetsu were a great team together. He loved Tetsu so much, he wishes he could go back and stop himself from breaking his already shattered heart. It’s funny how almost dying makes you realize all the mistakes you’ve ever made. The silence makes it worse. Aomine can’t stand it any longer. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the ocean. He doesn’t want Satsuki to worry but he can’t take the confinement of his own thoughts any longer. He needs to get to his place before he’s consumed by the actions of the monster inside of him again.


	4. In the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine goes out to the ocean only to be greeted by a rather odd stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update on Sunday so I'm posting this one early. If I have time I'll post chapter 5 on Sunday because it's really short but I hope your enjoying the story so far!

The time was 2:30 in the morning. Everything was silent, there wasn’t a soul in sight. He was alone still consumed by his thoughts of the past. As he got closer to the beach he became more stable, more clear of mind as he forced the monster back into his thoughts. With the dark inky water in front of him he was at peace. The ocean made him relax and realize that your past doesn’t have to be what defines you if you’re willing to change. He was capable of change. He was capable of growth. He was able to change and become a better person. Once he was in the water he was able to cry. To cry for his regrets, to cry for his fears, to cry for the mistakes that had caused him so much pain. From the water came a sense of balance between the god and the bad that always seemed to own him. From the water came a noise, a voice that spoke to him.  

“Oi, why are you always crying when you come here?” said a voice that Aomine had never heard before.

“What the hell man!” Aomine shouted covering up the parts of his body that he could. It was then he saw the source of the voice. It was a man with red hair, sharp eyes, and crazy looking eyebrows. He was further out then Aomine with the water up to his abdomen. He was surprisingly very attractive as Aomine found himself gazing at the stranger for a few seconds longer then what's acceptable. 

 

It was then that Aomine had a flashback to the night a few days before. A shock of red hair rescuing him from the depths. 

_ Was this the same person?  _ Aomine thought to himself. After all the time they spent in this town he never recalled seeing someone with such red hair. Who was this stranger?

“Who are you?” Aomine asked flabbergasted by what beautiful eyes the stranger had.

“Answer my question first. It’s only polite.” The stranger had a smug look on his face. Aomine longed to get a closer look at it.  

“I like being here when I’m sad. It’s relaxing. I like the feeling of being alone here. Now, who are you?” 

“You’ve never been alone since you first came here… Aomine is it?” Aomine is rather concerned with the stranger's words. He always makes sure no one is out here when he is. 

“As for who I am. I am Kagami Taiga.”  _ Kagami Taiga what a nice sounding name  _ Aomine thought to himself. Based off his face this stranger was pretty cute.

“Why do you like watching me cry, Taiga?” 

“I live here. I have no choice.”

“You live here, I don’t see any houses?”

“My house is under here.” Kagami points down to what's below the waves.

“An underwater house my ass.”  _ Underwater houses aren't a thing right.  _ Aomine thought to himself. If they are, a lot of people have seen Aomine’s private regions.

“Do you believe in the creatures that you hear about in books?” 

“No, why would I?”

“I’ll show you, watch.” The mysterious man went back underwater before rushing towards the surface at an incredible speed before breaking through the surface. What Aomine saw had surprised him. Instead of legs there were scales and fins that glinted like fire in the moonlight. At that moment Aomine realized Taiga wasn’t human, he was a mermaid.


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is freaked out from meeting the mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me. I decided that I'm just going to update when I have chapters edited. At least I'll have one chapter two week but I'm going to try to write more. I really enjoy writing this story and want to get it out to you guys as fast as possible! This is another short chapter but chapter 6 is rather lengthy. I hope you enjoy!

Aomine rushed to the shore as fast as he could. He couldn’t believe this shit. Mermaids weren’t real.  _ This couldn’t fucking be real!  _ Aomine couldn’t accept the truth. There was no way. The worst part was he couldn’t even tell Satsuki or she would know where he was.  _ Would she even believe in me anyways?  _ He didn’t know. Tetsu might hold more information. He’s a pro at reading all sorts of books he’s had to have read something on the subject even if it was fiction. 

Once he arrived at the apartments he snuck back in. Satsuki wasn’t anywhere in sight so he was safe, from her anyways. He decided that what he saw was just a hallucination from his previous injury and his lack of sleep. He pushed it off and went to bed, he had work tomorrow. 

  
That night he had nightmares about Sirens taking him out to sea.


	6. What is Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine talks to Kuroko about mermaids before finding out so dramatic information

Aomine woke up two hours earlier than required so that he could go talk to Tetsu. Aomine was exhausted but he thought it would be important to get all the information he could incase the mermaid was real. He knew that sometimes mermaids had malcontent but was that always the case? The mermaid did say that Aomine was always above his home. It couldn't be that bad of a view though… if he rolled that way. Aomine had work today so he had to hurry up and get to Tetsu. He walked across the hall to the door of his two closest friends and knocked a thunderus knock. It took a few minutes but eventually a very lethargic Satsuki pushed the door open almost hitting Aomine in the face.

“Dai-chan? What are you doing up so early.” Satsuki said with her eyes growing in surprise with hints of confusion in her voice. Without saying anything he walked around the girl to find his light blue haired target.

“Tetsu, I need to talk to you about something.” Aomine tried to sound nonchalant but he’s pretty sure it came out as worried.

“What is it Aomine-kun?” Kuroko said showing care but still being almost completely monotone.    

“What can you tell me about Mermaids?” Aomine was dead serious, which was often times unusual for him.

“There are many different legends of mermaids depending on where you are from Aomine-kun. In Japan mermaids are known as Ningyo, they’re described differently in most tales but consuming their blood is said to give immortality. In North America and many civilizations believe that mermaids are women with the head and torso of a normal human with the lower half being that of a fish. This is the most common belief. The first ever mermaid lore is recorded from 1000 B.C. with the goddess Atargatis, Atargatis made herself into a mermaid for accidentally killing the love of her life. Why do you ask Aomine-kun?” Aomine didn’t think of a reason why. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about the mermaid yet. As a coach Aomine was always surrounded by little kids. He thought of the perfect lie.

“One of my students was talking about it, and I told her I’d try to find out more for her.” Aomine had actually done similar things in the past so Tetsu was likely to buy it.  

“If you would like to know more we can talk when you get home, Aomine-kun.” with that the light blue haired man got up finishing his morning routine. Aomine let himself out and made his way to work. 

\----

Aomine always worries that he's a terrible coach. He’s changed since high school but he worries that by teaching these children to play sports that he’ll create monsters just as bad as himself. When he thinks about it all he can see is the crushed faces of his two dearest friends. He hates himself for not realizing what he was doing. He hates Akashi for making them into monsters they all hate so much. 

“Mr. Aomine, are you okay?” asked a 6th grade girl named Penelope. Aomine was generally pretty good at masking his emotions in front of the children but sometimes his thoughts weighed too heavily upon his shoulders. 

“I’m fine Penelope, enough about me. You’re getting pretty good at basketball! Soon you’ll be able to take on the entire NBA by yourself!” Basketball was always a favorite of the students, whenever there was a free day they would always ask to play basketball with him. He couldn’t blame them though, when your coach was from one of the greatest teams in history it was an experience that you couldn’t pass up. 

“Thanks Coach! I’ve been practicing the techniques you taught me in my free time!” Penelope had greatly improved since she started. She joined the girls basketball team and everything. Aomine is happy he was able to help her find something she loved. Hopefully she’ll turn out better then Aomine did. Penelope went back to her game and Aomine but on a mask to hide how he truly felt.

After a few hours work ended. Aomine decided he would go talk to Tetsu again. Tetsu worked later then Aomine,  so he had to go to the library. It was Kuroko’s job to help people with random inquiries so Aomine thought he should at least get paid for helping him with his silly request. 

\-----

The Library was a vast stone building. The stones used to make up the building were a vast white. It made Aomine think of the snow back in Japan. The Library on the inside was three stories. They had shelves taller then Aomine on subjects that he himself could never phatom. The quiet of the building reminded Aomine of Tetsu. Looking for Tetsu was always difficult. His lack of presence in a building as vast as this could take years, centuries even! Something draws his eyes though. A rather tall blonde haired man with eyes of a sparkling amber. It was Kise Ryōta. With the Model was the boy that Aomine was looking for. Tetsu was smiling and laughing in a way that Aomine hadn’t seen in countless years. Curious he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“In all honesty you should come back to Japan with me Kurokocchi!” The model sounded ecstatic, like it had been his best idea in weeks.

“I know how unhappy you’ve been here. You came here wanting Aominecchi to chase after you, but Aominecchi hasn’t even looked at you as a romantic partner since middle school.” Aomine zoned out. Was moving to America a ploy? Did Tetsu still love him after everything that he did? All these years he thought his love was one sided. It hurt. It hurt him a lot. He runs. He doesn’t wait for Tetsu’s response. He runs away. He can’t deal with this. He needs to go and clear his mind. He only has one place. He goes to the ocean to fill it more with more tears.                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making longer chapters for the rest of my story so I hope this is long enough! I feel like the plot is going to start coming at full force now to be prepared!


	7. Come with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine reflects on what he heard from Kuroko while Kagami makes him an offer of a life time.

It was still daytime so there were a few people at the beach but do to it getting late in the season it was mostly empty. Aomine was free to cry without the disturbance of an overly friendly stranger. He wanted the Mermaid to contact him. He seemed like a good soul and if he really was a Mermaid he was bound to be old and understanding. Just like an old man except attractive (from the waist up anyways). Just as Aomine thought of him he saw the familiar patch of red hair and soon the eyes of darkened crimson that he couldn’t see in the darkness of the night. 

“Oi, back again already?” The mermaid sounded relieved, like he’s thankful that Aomine came back.

“The guy that I’ve loved for the past seven years feels the same about me, but at this point I’ve already lost.” The mermaid stares at him with eyes full of concern and care but Aomine is too lost to see it. 

“I’m in a similar situation. The guy that I care about never wants to see me again, the worst part here is that were both immortal.” Tears start to shimmer in the Mermaids eyes showing the hurt that has been inflicted.

“Aomine, do you want to come with me? We can leave this place together! We can go and explore the ocean together. Come with me and let us forget our pasts!” Kagami reaches his hands towards Aomine and Aomine starts to reach back, but just before contact Aomine turns away.  _ Can I really do this? Can I give up my life just like that?  _ He thinks of Satsuki and her tired smile. He thinks of Tetsu and his secret plans.  He thinks of everything that he and Kagami could ever be, could they ever be anything? Would he be willing to just give it all up to live with a creature that was still but a stranger? Would that be better for him or would pretending he knows nothing work out better?  _ Would anyone miss me if I left?  _ Aomine doesn’t know what to do. If he leaves now what would be worse? He decides to talk to go talk to Satsuki. She would understand. She would help him sort out his life so that he does what is truly best for him. 

\----

Satsuki worked as a sports therapist helping people with sports injuries. She was always home before Aomine and Kuroko, so she was always there when Aomine needed her most. Aomine generally kept to himself so it was rare for him to confront her in such a way, but when your options are limited it was sometimes a necessity. 

“Satsuki, there's something I need you to help me with.”     

“Anything Dia-chan, what's up?” Even in the darkest of times Satsuki was always there to help with her sunshine smile and her bright eyes.

“Do you know why Tetsu came to California?”

“Yes… I do. Do you?” Satsuki faltered. This was a touchy subject for her since she also liked Tetsu.

“Yeah, I just found out.” Aomine was doing his best to hold back his tears.

“I’m so sorry Dia-chan. I should've told you.” 

“What should I do? I still love him but after all this time can it still work? I’m not sure that it can. After all this time… I can’t believe it. I pretended not to love him for so long. What should I do?” The tears started to pool in Aomine’s eyes. He was doing his best to keep them there.

“Oh Daiki... “ Satsuki couldn’t finish. Aomine had made her cry again.

At that moment Tetsu walked in. Both Aomine and Satsuki were crying. Upon seeing the source of his sadness Aomine excused himself so that he could be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter. Im estimating theres going to be about 4 more chapters after this but I'm still really unsure. I'm also really unsure about there being a happy ending at the end of this story. Also tomorrow (March 7th) is the start of a Kagakuro exchange that I'm being a part of so I might be updating less but I'll still try for once a week!


	8. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story on Kagami Taiga and Aomine takes Satsuki to meet the Mermaid!

Kagami Taiga had been alone since  _ he  _ left centuries ago. Kagami had tried to meet others but the times had changed since he was young. He had lived near this small town longer than he can really remember. When he moved here there wasn’t even a town. It was a nice empty place and very little happened to make him want to leave. He had meet a few kind humans since coming here and luckily for him none of them had tried to kill him. Humans live short lives though. Compared to Kagami their lives were gone in a blink of an eye. None of them ever wanted to give up their lives for eternity. At least none of them  _ yet.  _ Kagami had hope that Aomine would. When things get rough in one's life they’re more likely to make rash decisions. That's why he asked. Kagami doesn’t even know if he likes Aomine yet but he was pretty sure they could at least have something. Kagami felt very similar connections to that of  _ him.  _ Aomine seemed nicer than  _ he  _ ever was. Kagami just fears being alone until the world ends. Being immortal was a curse much worse than that of any kind, for nothing else could last forever. 

\----

Aomine thought about Kagami most of the night. Aomine knew that he didn’t love the mermaid yet but that face of his made him feel something. Could he even love a mermaid? Aomine felt more lost than ever. As he was getting ready for bed he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Dai-chan? Are you still up?” It was Satsuki. Her voice was heavy with sadness and defeat. She was hurt by the actions of both boys. 

“Yeah.” With his response he opened the door where his thoughts were confirmed, Satsuki’s eyes were red and her face stained with tears.

“I’ve got some bad news, Dai-chan.” Satsuki’s features became seirus. 

“Tetsu-kun is moving back to Japan with Ki-chan next month. He wants us to go with him but only if you want to.”

“I don’t know what I want Satsuki.” Aomine sounded defeated which caused Satsuki to cry again.

“I just want you to be happy Dai-chan, even if that means leaving me behind.” Satsuki got up and game Aomine a tight embrace which Aomine returned with as much care and compassion that he could. 

“Satsuki, can you come with me to meet someone?” Aomine feels like to truly chose what he wants to do he needs Satsuki’s approval first. Even if the other option isn’t human. 

“Sure Dai-chan! I didn’t know you were seeing anyone though.” Aomine’s face turns red as he goes to get dressed.

“I’m not yet. I’m not even sure it’s going to work out between us yet but it seems I’m running out of time.” Aomine grabs Satsuki by her hand and pulls her towards the door. They’re going to the ocean even if it is the death of him.   

\----

The night air was cool. Autumn was approaching at full speed. 

“Where are we going Dia-Chan.” 

“It’s a surprise.” Aomine was still leading Satsuki by her hand blocking her view of the ever nearing beach as much as he could. Aomine led Satsuki to the water's edge with a few complaints from her. At this point he didn’t know how Satsuki would react but he had to take the chance.

“Taiga! Are you here?” Aomine called out to the seemingly empty water. After few seconds the red head appeared before the two.

“You called for me Daiki?” Upon seeing the stranger come out of the water Satsuki’s eyes were filled with awe.

“Your a mermaid?” Aomine gave Kagami an apologetic look for unleashing such a force upon the creature?

“This can’t be real Dai-chan!” Satsuki started pacing back and forth along the shore line naming of theories about how she must be crazy for seeing such a scene in front of her.

“He’s real. I promise you Satsuki. He’s the one who saved me a few days ago.” Satsuki turns towards Aomine and Kagami looking Kagami in the eyes.

“Thank you Taiga. This doofus means a lot to me.” With that Satsuki moves towards Aomine and gives him a light punch in the arm and then extending a hand towards the mermaid wanting to giving him her thanks. Before taking her hand he pulled  her into the water giving her a warm embrace. The pink haired girl was shocked at first but then in the start of a mischievous attitude grabbed Aomine by his arm pulling him in too. The three of them started laughing and splashing in the water giving an end to the hellish day they all had faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its being posted so late! I'm sick and my dear friend was having an emotional breakdown over his life falling apart so I spent a long time with him but I hope you enjoy!


	9. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Satsuki go to the beach to find that Kagami has an adventure for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I had a lot going on at school this past week and my best friend came into town and it had been a long time since I was able to see him. I didn't have a lot of time to write a long chapter so I apologize that it's kind of short, but I'm on spring break this week and I plan to make an update around Wednesday (March 23)! I hope that you all are still enjoying this story!

A few days had passed with heavy storms and winds, so Aomine was unable to go the beach and relax. Satsuki was almost as disappointed as he was. Satsuki had taken a liking to the mermaid even though they had only met briefly. She had been staying over with Aomine ever since that night. Things with Tetsu had been rough. Satsuki and Aomine both felt like they had a permanent home here and Tetsu just wanted to uproot and leave. He at least had a home to go to. Aomine was no longer welcome at his after coming out as bi to his parents. Satsuki tried to avoid hers as much as she could because they agree with Aomine’s. It had been just the three of them for so long that it was hard to really think about being apart. Kagami reminded them both of home. Kagami reminded them both that even in bad times there could always be a light at the end of the tunnel, even if it meant they had to tear their lives apart to get there. 

“Dai-chan! Let’s go to the beach!” Satsuki sung walking into Aomine’s apartment. Aomine knew he couldn’t reject her offer, it was more of a demand then a suggestion. She was already wearing her swimsuit (to be fair Aomine was too). 

“Okay.” That was all Aomine needed to say as the pink haired girl let of a squeal as she grabbed Aomine’s arm pulling him down to the shore. 

\----

Today Aomine didn’t even have to call out to the mermaid. He’s pretty sure anyone could hear them coming with the delightful laughs Aomine and Satsuki were making. 

“Oi, Daiki, Satsuki, I’ve got a surprise for you today!” Kagami was giving off a radiant smile as he produced two necklaces with a red scale attached to each.

“These will let you breath underwater for as long as you wear them, but you won't be able to breath out of water with them on.”

“Wow Taiga! Is this okay?” Satsuki was ecstatic but she was also timed to accept it in fear of hurting Kagami.  

“Yeah, mermaids lose scales all the time.” Kagami told them, reassuring them that it didn’t hurt him. 

“Dai-chan, let’s go!” Satsuki quickly put on her necklace diving into the water as Aomine but on his.

“Don’t worry Daiki, I will protect you.” 

“Taiga, this means a lot to me.” Aomine said, put on his necklace and diving in.


	10. Under Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine have their date (Satsuki's there too).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but I had a hardcore emotional breakdown but I'm doing better now.

Upon entering the water Aomine felt a sense of panic that he would soon run out of air, before taking his first breath. Taking the oxygen from the water Aomine’s breath was nothing but air. He looked over and saw Satsuki. Her pink hair followed out around her as the light from the surface gave her a glowing look. 

“Dai-Chan, isn’t this amazing!” Satsuki said as she twirled around in the water swimming towards the bottom of the bay. Aomine didn’t take the time to look around as his surroundings but now that Satsuki pointed it out he couldn’t look away. They were above a small coral reef filled with a multitude of different types that aomine couldn’t recognize. Fish of all different hues swarmed around the reef as Satsuki approached it.

“What do you think Daiki?” Now underwater in Kagami’s world Aomine could really see how impressive Kagami really was. First he was stacked, which Aomine was a fan of. Not only that but Kagami’s total length had to be at least seven feet from head to fin.

“It’s incredible. I’m lost for words Taiga.” Kagami gave Aomine a smirk.

“Put your arms around my waist Daiki.” Kagami said turning his back to Aomine. Aomine did as he was told. Once Aomine was secured Kagami shot off rappelling through the water at speeds no human could ever achieve. Aomine was amazed by the sights that he was able to see. Schools of fish swarmed out of their way, groups of jellyfish floated around illuminated by the sun rays. It was really amazing. After a few rounds they returned back to the small coral reef where Satsuki was still exploring.

“Did you know jellyfish and coral are related?” Kagami stated as Satsuki was examining a piece of Brain Coral.

“What! Really?” Satsuki shouted, amazed by the simple marine biology.

“Yeah it really is amazing. Want to come to my place?” Kagami offered pointing behind him towards what looked like a regular inclined slope.

“Is that okay Taiga? You don’t have to do this just for us.” 

“I want to spend more time with you guys.” Kagami gave off one of his perfect sunshine smiles as he lead them to his home. Upon getting closer to the slope Aomine could see ocean trinkets outlining a small cave where he presumed Kagami lived. Upon arriving at the entrance Aomine quickly noticed multiple ruin markings outlining the cave.

“These ruins make it so only people I want can find the cave. I don’t want any random person coming in and finding me.” Kagami said showing everyone in. 

“This is where you live?” Aomine said shocked by what he saw. The inside was completely different then the world outside. Lights of foxfire burned on makeshift torches on the wall ignoring the fact that they were a few miles underwater. A few pieces of furniture made out of coral, driftwood, and sand sit on the floor not used often. Further back the water starts to shallow off leading up to an open space. Kagami invited the both of them up there wanting to show them something.

“Remember to take off your necklaces before going above water.” Kagami responded.

“Thanks Taiga.” Aomine said stepping up to the open space. Above the water there was a fireplace and a few clothing items made from the skins of different sea creatures. 

“Why do you have a fireplace Taiga?” Satsuki asked.

“It’s nice every now and then to have a cooked meal, somethings just taste better like that.” Taiga joined them up by the fireplace starting to pile on dry driftwood to start a fire.

“Today we have a special treat. I got some Red Snapper just for this occasion!” Kagami started the fire and got the needed tools for his preparations. WIth a little help from Aomine, Satsuki, and magic a stew was beginning to boil over the flames. The three of them pasted the times while telling happy stories from the past.Once the soup was ready they all sat together and ate, before it was time for the two humans to go home.

“Oi, Taiga. I’ll see you again soon.”

“Thanks Taiga I had a great time!”

“Anytime, both of you come back soon!” Kagami said giving off one last smile before heading back to his home.


	11. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami asks out Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but I needed some free time for myself. I've been busy with high school and college and sports that it's been hard for me to get work done and I've been falling behind. Luckily though I am all caught up and back at it! I'm sorry if my writing style has changed I feel like I've changed slightly as a person since the last chapter.

A few days have past since Aomine had been to the beach. He had been busy with work and helping Kuroko pack up his belongings. Satsuki had decided to move in with Aomine so they could split the rent. Aomine didn’t mind, he enjoyed the company of the only other person who knew of his secret friend. Aomine appreciated the time they spent together. It was nice to be fully able to talk to someone without the fear of them leaving you. Satsuki was his rock in a hard place in between his feelings for Kuroko and Kagami. Satsuki more then anything just wanted Aomine to be happy, she knew that going after Kuroko wasn’t her path in life, she would have to find someone else too. 

“Dai-chan! Want to go see Taiga with me?” The pink haired girl asked as Aomine walked through the door.

“Sure, let me change.” Aomine said as he started stripping down in the middle of the apartment.

“Daiki! What are you doing, I don’t want to see that!” 

“It’s my apartment Satsuki, get use to it.”

“No! Go to your room!” With a little more protest from both parties Satsuki eventually won and got Aomine to change behind a closed door. Aomine on the other hand had went out and bought a new wetsuit so that he would be able to move through the water better when swimming with Kagami.

“Dai-chan! Let’s go!” Satsuki said before taking Aomine by the hand walking towards the sea.

Upon arriving the two put on their scale necklaces and dived into the water. Normally they would call for Kagami but this was no longer the case. They were able to surprise Kagami now which made it all the better.

“Daiki? Satsuki?” A deep voice said from behind.

“Hey Taiga, it’s been a few days.” The tan male said to the mermaid.

“We should really find a way to communicate, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too Bakagami.” Aomine said as he embraced the mermaid.

“You know Daiki, do you want to, I don’t know, be my boyfried? Kagami’s face turned bright red as he waited for a response from the tan male.

“Yes.” 


	12. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Satsuki complete their destiny and make their choices for their better lives.

A few months had passed since Kagami asked out Aomine Daiki. The trees were starting to change color as the signs of Autumn begin to show. Kagami and Aomine had been going steady for a long while as Satsuki supported them all the way. Kuroko had since moved back to Japan and was happy there. All was going well for the four of them and they all had rather have nothing else. Both Aomine and Satsuki spent most of their time at the sea. It was nice and relaxing with the right company, which there always was. The two humans had become much more happy within the past 5 months that nothing could stand in their way any longer. Today though was a special day. For Kagami had an amazing surprise planned for his two best friends. 

“Oi, Daiki, Satsuki! Can you come here for a minute?” THe mermaid shouted as the two were play fighting each other in the water.

“Yeah what is it Taiga?” Satsuki asked

“I have a really important question to ask the two of you.”

“Spit it out already Bakagami.” Aomine teased.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Kagami asked sheepishly, fearing a bad responce.

“Can we Taiga?”

“Yeah. It’s not like it cost anything. Free retail down here.”

“Then yes of course. Satsuki, what about you?”

“I would but I’m actually thinking about going on a trip to find who I’m really supposed to be. I’m sorry but I think thats whats best for me.”

“Satsuki, though I don’t want you to leave just know. You’re always welcomed here.” Kagami swam away to go get something from his house likely for Satsuki leaving both Satsuki and Aomine alone.

“Is this really what you want.” Aomine started.

“Yes, I’m sure. I could never forgive myself if I never start to truly live.” Satsuki responded tears forming in her eyes.

“I’ll miss you Satsuki. I love you.” Aomine said while he wrapped Satsuki in a tight hug.

“Thanks Dai-chan…” with this Kagami returned with a scroll heavily inscribed with magic

“Take this with you. It’s a scroll that can always lead you home no matter how lost you are. Take it and find where you’re truly supposed to be!” Satsuki started sobbing at this point. She was grateful for the two of them.

 

A few days passed and Satsuki was ready to go. Aomine had given her his money saved up for rent incase she runs out (since he won’t be needing it anymore). He understood the reason why Satsuki wanted to leave. He kind of did the same thing about coming to America. He’s just a little sad that such a meaningful person in his life is going to be leaving him behind, for awhile anyways. He wanted Satsuki to be happy and he would do anything to help her get there so he was willing to let her go. They were each going towards their own new destination preparing for their fond farewells.

“Dai-chan, it’s kind of amazing how half a year ago you almost died here but now things are very different. I’m happy things worked out for you.” Satsuki gave a warm smile that held back her sadness for the day just a few seconds minutes longer. 

“I sometimes think I should of died there but now I’m glad I didn’t.” 

“Don’t think like that Dai-chan. If you weren’t here how would I of lived without you?” Satsuki walked up to Aomine and put her hand on his heart. 

“I’m glad you’re still here Daiki.” At this point she started to cry. Part of her was still attached to this town and these people but part of her knew she would never be truly happy here. 

“Just don’t die Satsuki.”

“I won’t if you can promise the same.” 

“I’ll do my best but we all die one day.” 

“I love you Daiki, please just go and be happy.” Satsuki gave Aomine one last hug before she left to go to her new destination and Aomie to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story just went down the garbage can. I didn't map this out enough to make something better so it all just went downhill. I'm writing another story and it's going so much better. I hope this ending is suiting enough though.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any of its characters. This is my first time publishing a fic online and I plan to update it every Sunday if I can. I'm not sure how long it will be but I will finish it to completion. This work is being beta read by Sleeplessidiot I couldn't have done this without her! If I need to add any more tags just tell me and I will do so.


End file.
